fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Topaz and Amethyst
Short Synopsis When a Team Shadow member named Topaz meets Amethyst, a Pokemon Trainer, he quits Team Rocket and adventures with her, making a rival out of Andrite, and making a new friend in Quartz, an experienced Pokemon Trainer that is teaching him how to be on the good guy's side of the law. Characters Heroes * Topaz: A former Team Shadow member, on a mission, he met a Trainer named Amethyst, and abandoned the mission when he learned that she was his next victim. Afterward, he took his Partner, a Totodile, and escaped to Amethyst's hometown, Nuvia Town. Later on, he catches a Snubbull and Geodude. * Amethyst: A girl who lives in Nuvia Town, she met Topaz while he was going to rob her town, yet he abandoned the mission and quit Team Shadow after talking with her. Her Pokemon are a Pichu, Snubbull, and Sandshrew. After her battle with Nelson, she becomes a Coordinator. * Alexander Andrite: A teenage boy who hates Topaz for an unexplained reason. He thinks of himself as the Pokemon Master, and his cocky attitude is copied by his Treecko. He is from Oasis City. * Quartz: An older boy than the main heroes, his main Pokemon is a Torterra, which he rides on, but another of his Pokemon is a Tyranitar, as well as a Staraptor. He also owns a Steelix that has been recently caught. Team Shadow * Mr. Kazefuna Ghems: An old man who regularly wears a purple business suit. He is actually the Mayor of Kazefuna Town. His main Pokemon are a Dusknoir and a Gengar. * Joseph Pedrosa: A boy with a Brazilian accent, he is a commander in Team Shadow. His main Pokemon are a Scyther and Heracross. * Imakuni: A weird man in a black outfit that has his name on it, he is very strange and carries around playing cards with him. His main Pokemon is a Sneasel. * Team Shadow Grunts: A squad of the lackies in Mr. Kazefuna's plans, they are ordered around by Mr. Ghems, Imakuni, and Joe. They mainly use Golbats, Gastly, Zubats, Haunters, and other dangerous Pokemon. Gym Leaders * Meena: The first Gym Leader, her Gym is in Bahava Town, where she and her sisters run the gym. She uses a Miltank and Delcatty. ** Lina: Meena's little sister, she is the middle child. She uses a Rattata and Clefairy. ** Molly: The youngest sister, she loves daydreaming, and easily grows a crush on boys. She uses a Jigglypuff and Rattata. She is not really a Gym Trainer, but challenges anyone who tries to enter the Gym. * Harrison: A teenage boy that is the second Gym Leader, his Gym is in Skypeak City, on top of Heaven Hill. He is girl crazy, and uses a team made of Pidgeotto, Murkrow, and a Tropius. ** Serena: A girl that is training with Harrison's Gym, she is one of the many female Trainers in his Gym. She uses a Skiploom and Butterfree. ** Marina: One of Harrison's Trainers, she hates Harrison, but is training with him. She uses a Togetic and Staravia. * Damian: A teenager who works as the third Gym Leader, his Gym is in Murkwater Swamp, where he uses Water Pokemon. He is solitary, and resorts to only training a certain few. He uses a Gyrados, Poliwhirl, Tentacruel, and Golduck. ** Nelson: A secluded teenager who swims in the swamp. He uses a Quilfish and Corsola. ** Kraven: A mean Pokemon Hunter that still works as a Pokemon Hunter. He uses a Sharpedo, Gyrados, and Seadra. * Cris: A man that is the fourth Gym Leader, his Gym is in Kazefuna Town, and he uses Ghost Pokemon. He is the son of Mr. Kazefuna Ghems, yet doesn't know about his dad's secret. He uses a Dusknoir, Gengar, and a Shedinja. Episode List * 1. VS Pichu * 2. VS Treecko * 3. VS Snubbull * 4. VS Burly * 5. VS Jigglypuff * 6. VS Miltank * 7. VS Flaaffy * 8. VS Nidoking * 9. VS Tropius * 10. VS Steelix * 11. ' VS Gyrados' Category:Fan Fiction